The invention relates to a shaving head for a dry shaver. More particularly, the invention relates to a shaving head frame removably mounted on a shaver housing. The shaving head frame includes an interchangeable frame insertable therein. A shaving foil which cooperates with a reciprocating cutting head is convexly tensioned in the interchangeable frame.